Catching Feathers
by KeybladeHetaliaOtaku
Summary: Adele is a lonely teenager with a horrible past. When she goes to Skyloft, she meets Fledge, the weakest pupil in the Knight Acadamy. She shows him how she got over her past and helps him get stronger.


_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you…_

Adele smiled sadly as she stared down at the grave of her brother; two years ago she had lost him to a group of monsters. They were on their way to the land of Skyloft that their father would always tell stories about when a group of bokoblins attempted to kidnap Adele. Brave as he was, Adele's brother leapt from their loftwing (whom had never made it to Skyloft due to feather loss as a baby)and tried his hardest to get the beasts as far as possible from his little sister. The fight was brutal, blood flew and limbs from the bokoblins were everywhere. Adele could only watch in terror when suddenly, her brother received a spear to the chest by a dying bokoblin. The young teen screamed in horror as her brother fell to the floor in a pool of blood, eyes widened and flesh pale.

Adele ran up to her brother "Isamu, don't die!" she yelled desperately, tears filling her blue eyes.

_Now I stand here_

_But you are somewhere off_

_Now I... I know not_

_Of where I really want to be_

_Your name is in the wind_

_Just a distant mem'ry_

_How I want to believe_

_You truly even exist at all_

_Your smile, I know your smile_

_The way you always laugh_

_But my mem'ries fade fast_

_I want to know the fleeting truth _

"Adele…" Isamu whispered "Leave this accursed land, flee to Skyloft, It is your destiny as well as our father's dying wish. It is now also mine, I want you to go and become a knight at their famed knight academy. Please…go…Adele…I love you…forever…" and with that, her brother closed his eyes for the last time, gone forever.

_I love you, dear brother…_

Skyloft

Adele sighed before leaving a single rose on her brother's grave, today was the day she was going to Skyloft, to fulfil her Father and Brother's dying wish. "Wish me luck" she prayed looking up into the clouds. She was sure her family were watching over her, even her Mother who had died a month after her birth due to a terrible plague.

"Come on Nana" she called the green loftwing to her side

"Better get ready cause were going to Skyloft!" Nana excitedly nudged the girl with her beak.

"I see you're excited as well" laughed Adele. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on!"

The girl leapt onto the bird's back and took one last look at the grave before Nana spread her wings and flew into the air…

Meanwhile in Skyloft…

"Ready, set…GO!" yelled Headmaster Geabora, signalling the knights to jump off the platform and onto their loftwings.

The knight ran as fast as they could before leaping off the platform and then finally, calling their loftwings.

Grosse, being all high and mighty, sped at a great speed and jumped off like some demonic angel.

Link sighed and followed Groose off the platform, the other knights also followed him well, all except one.

That was Fledge.

Fledge sighed, he hardly ever flew around on his loftwing because of that haunting memory…

_Anyone who was passing by the Goddess statue that day would have seen a young Fledge running towards a blue Loftwing_, _eyes shining with excitement. After years of waiting, it was time for the nine year old to meet his lifetime companion. _

"_Hello" smiled the boy "I'm Fledge and I'm your new owner"._

_The Loftwing happily chirped and did a small bounce of excitement making Fledge laugh._

"_I think the bird wants to take you for a little fly" came a voice, making the young boy spin around._

"_Oh hello, Dad!" said Fledge "look at my new loftwing… oh right, I haven't named_ _him yet."_

"_Well, have you thought of a suitable name yet?"_

"_Hmmm how about Sora?"_

"_Sounds good. Now my boy, I have to return to the pumpkin patch. And PLEASE be careful, I don't want anything happening to you"_

"_Ok Dad!" the young boy hugged his father before climbing onto Sora's back. "I'll be extra careful"_

_And with that, the boy and his bird flew into the sky, not knowing the danger in front of them._

_Only five minutes later, Fledge had taught himself to go slower, faster, forwards, sideways, up and down. Unfortunately, Sora wasn't very well disciplined and started to speed up, frightening his owner._

"_S-sora? What are you doing?" Yelped Fledge, trying to slow the excited bird down._

"_Soooora!" he cried again when he saw that the Loftwing was about to crash into an island of rocks._

"_SORA! QUICK! TURN! SORA! N-!_

_CRASH! !_

Fledge closed his eyes, not wanting to remember the dreadful accident again…

Fledge's POV 

I snapped out of my dream and decided to venture out for some fresh air; I was bored to death of sitting inside all day.

Once outside, I made my way to the plaza, to watch the last of the race. At least it would be something to keep me occupied.

After about several minutes later I, and not to mention some other citizens had realised something strange. There was another knight flying around! Weirdly, the knight seemed to be spinning madly out of control, almost like him or her had no control over the bird. Just like I had lost control over Sora…

Adele's POV

"Crap, Crap, CRAP!" I screamed as me and Nana hurtled through the air. I'd just spotted what I thought was Skyloft after two hours of flying, when some idiot crashed into Nana sending us plummeting down towards the floating island and towards the huge lake.

"Shi-"was all I could manage before we collided with water, making me fall off Nana and sink down to the bottom of the deep , dark lake.

I could swim all right, but I seemed to completely lose conscious before I could even think about swimming…

Fledge's POV

Everyone's eyes widened as the bird and the knight crashed into the lake. My fellow students also flew down, Zelda especially looked concerned as we all made our way down to the lake.

"Groose, you moron!" I heard Zelda yell "What the hell did you crash into her for?"

Groose looked down "Ok, ok, poppet, don't lose it. I merely thought it was goody-goody –two-shoes over there trying to push me out of the way!"

"Well, you'd better look before you go around pushing people" Scoffed Zelda "She didn't look experienced, you could have killed her!"

We all gathered round the lake, the bird was missing, but there was a human like shadow in the water.

Groose, being Groose, tried to save the day but Zelda stopped him.

"No" she said "You've cause quite enough trouble for one day. Let Link save her."

Groose cursed under his breath and plonked angrily down beside the edge of the Lake while Link dived into the water in search of the girl.

Link came up to the surface and shook his head, he obviously didn't find her.

"Link, just try once more" pleaded Zelda "I'm sure she is down there somewhere.

Link sighed a dived underwater again. This time he came up with a panicked face.

"Crap! The river is going to carry her off Skyloft!"

"Damn, damn and double merde!" Zelda cursed, she hardly ever swore. "Uh ok, umm Karane, Pipit, come with me"

Karane, Pipit and Zelda all jumped off one of the Loftwing platforms and then Zelda flew up with the senior knights.

"Right, here's the plan, us three will go down and wait for the girl to drop off the edge, that way we can catch her. Link, try your best to get her before she does fall off. Groose, sit in the corner with Cawlin and Strich. Fledge, if Link gets the girl before she falls off, call for us to come back up, alternatively, call for us to get ready to catch her."

We all nodded at our orders that were given to us. Groose and his lackeys just grumbled as they sat down by the river, out of trouble for once.

The three knights flew down in case Link couldn't catch the girl and the rest of us got ready to follow our orders.

"Fledge!" shouted Link "Tell Zelda that they will have to catch her, I have no chance of rescuing her myself!" I ran to the platform and shouted down that the girl was about to fall off Skyloft. The knights nodded and readied themselves.

We heard a crash, followed by a flap of wings and then that was when I first laid my eyes on her.

She was unconsciously slung over Pipit's Loftwing's neck when the brought her up. Pipit laid her down on the ground and everyone surrounded her. Zelda ran up to her and checked that she wasn't dead, luckily she wasn't.

"It's a miracle, she's still breathing!" gasped Zelda, in shock. "She was underwater for a good five minutes, yet she didn't drown!"

By this time Headmaster Geabora had arrived with Instructors Horwell and Owlan, he looked surprised when Zelda explained the whole story.

"Well, she surely couldn't have been from here, though where did she get that Loftwing from?" he questioned. "But anyway, Link, would you carry the girl to the spare room between Zelda's room and the bathroom?" Link nodded and picked the girl up.

"Zelda, please stay with the girl for a while in case she wakes"

"Yes Father" she smiled, following Link, happily.

"The rest of you, please return to your rooms for now"

We all sighed and retreated back to our rooms.

I couldn't help but think how pretty she was even though she was soaking wet and unconscious, not that I was suggesting something, I told myself.

Normal POV

Zelda watched over the girl in the spare room, her gentle breathing patterns seemed to relax Zelda.

Smiling, she pulled out her harp and began to sing:

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, bring light to the land_

_The Goddess watches over her hero and her people"_

"_Wings spread, guardian of heavens, seal darkness from this land_

_I must seek the truth of the eternal light, bringing it to the sky"_

Zelda gasped when the girl finished the verse for her, pale lips moving slowly.

Curious to see if the girl was awake, Zelda poked her a few times.

Result: the girl's eyes snapped open and she bolted up in bed, breathing heavily.

"AHHH!" both girls screamed, in shock.

"I-I'm sorry!" gasped Zelda "I didn't mean to scare you… um I'm Zelda…who are you?"

"Adele…"

"I'm truly sorry Adele, just wait here I need to fetch everyone" Zelda said quickly before running off.

Adele looked around the room she was in, she'd seen something familiar outside before she crashed into the river. Then it finally hit her "of course, I'm in the Knight Academy!" she smiled before she heard footstep coming to the room. Zelda came in with the Headmaster, the Instructors and all of the students.

"This is Adele" began Zelda "she just woke up". Adele couldn't help but want to curl under the covers as she noticed everyone was staring at her. Master Geabora came up and introduced himself and the instructors and finally the students.

"These are my students; Link, Zelda, Groose, Cawlin, Strich, Fledge, Karane and Pipit" the students bowed down to her.

"It's very nice to meet you" Adele smiled. But then her eyes fixed on him. Headmaster Geabora said that his name was Fledge, such a cute name for a cute boy. Wait, what am I thinking she thought to herself, shaking her head.

"What's the matter?" said Zelda when she saw Adele.

"Wha? Oh, uh n-nothing" Adele said shakily "I just think I could use some more sleep"

"Very well, Students, you are dismissed" said Geabora leading the students out of the door. Adele realised something "Zelda, wait! Could I just ask you a question?" she said quietly. Zelda smiled and came back in the room "Sure, what is it?"

"Uh, how do I put this? Umm, have you ever been in love, Zelda?"

Zelda looked surprised "Well, Link is my boyfriend so yes. Why do you ask?"

Adele bit her lip "Ok, it might sound stupid cause I've only been here for about three hours, but I think I might have a crush on someone…"

"Please don't tell me it's Groose"

"No"

"Cawlin?"

"No"

"Strich?"

"No"

"Link?"

"No"

"Pipit?"

"No"

"Fledge?"

"…yes"

"hmm okay"

"I was going to ask you for advice"

Zelda thought hard for a second, most girls went crazy for Link, Pipit or even Groose. But Fledge, he was quiet and hardly flew around, not to forget that he was very weak.

"Well, I could tell you about his personality" she offered.

Adele smiled "Ok"

"Hmm, well Fledge isn't a very strong person" Zelda began "He never flies around on his Loftwing for reasons unknown. And he's usually bullied by Groose."

Adele's eyes widened at Zelda's last sentence , Fledge was bullied?

"Why?" she asked quickly.

"What do you mean, why?" Zelda questioned the girl.

Adele sighed "Why is Fledge bullied?"

"I think Groose just likes the idea of picking on people" muttered Zelda "I have tried to stop him, but he won't listen. Anyway, you need sleep."

"But…"

"Night" said Zelda closing the door, leaving Adele in complete darkness.

After tossing and turning Adele finally fell into a deep sleep but she also fell into a deep nightmare…

Adele's POV

_I floated, but I didn't know where I was or what I was meant to do. Darkness swallowed me, engulfing everything. Suddenly I felt my feet touch the ground. I shivered as I began to walk slowly, my hands outstretched in case I crashed into something. I could hear three voices echoing in the distance, calling my name "Adele" they wailed "help us". By this time I was running towards the voices. I ran for ages, stopping occasionally to catch my breath. When I had stopped for the fifth time, I looked up, only to see them. My Mother, my Father and my Brother were standing in the distance looking at me happily. I ran as fast as my legs would let me and into my Mother's outstretched arms. Little did I know that my tears of happiness would turn to tears of fright. _

_Suddenly my Mother's grip turned from soft and gentle, to bony and hard, I looked up to see a skeleton holding me tightly, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream._

"_It looks like the Princess has finally awoken" came a male voice. Princess? I thought franticly._

_A figure emerged from the darkness, a young man with pale skin and jet black hair walked towards us, his red eyes gleaming"_

"_Yes, very beautiful" he observed. "I think I've found myself the perfect bride."_

_That's when I kicked him in the groin._

_The only problem was that he didn't seem to be hurt, so I kicked him again._

"_That's not going to help you" he smiled evilly, as he pulled a dagger from his belt._

_He brought the dagger up as I tried to scream, no luck, the skeleton was holding me to tightly._

_He plunged the dagger into my chest, waking me from the nightmare._

I screamed, I screamed so loud that I probably woke everyone up.

Zelda was the first in the room, with Karane close behind and finally the rest of the knights_. _

"What happened?" demanded Zelda.

"Shit" I mumbled, clutching my head…

The next day.

I got up at eight this morning. I was tired as hell because I couldn't sleep after that dreadful nightmare. Luckily, I wasn't the first one up but it just so happened that the person who I saw made me immediately tense.

"Oh, hello Adele" the boy smiled when I found him in the corridor by the classroom. "Did you sleep well?"

I sighed "Nope, I was up all night. I suppose I was too scared to fall asleep again"

Fledge gave me sympathetic look, staring at me for ages before he quickly realized what he was doing and turned his head away, blushing.

I blushed also "Umm what are you doing up this early?" I asked.

"Uh…I…um…" He stuttered shyly, his rosy cheeks growing redder.

Luckily for Fledge, there was a rather loud bang followed by a scream from upstairs.

A door flung open with Link holding a sword and shield, with a worried look on his face.

"I think that was Zelda!" he gasped, running up the stairs.

I looked at him, he was obviously infatuated with Zelda and cared for her.

"Isamu…" I whispered, quietly.

My brother was always there for me. Whether I was sick, hurt or even sad, I knew I could always count on him.

Zelda needed help. I was going to be there for her.

I followed Link up the stairs and ran past him to Zelda's room.

The door was locked…

"Zelda, open the door!" I shouted rattling the handle.

Another scream came from Zelda's room. By this time, Link was trying to smash the door open with his sword. Eventually, he managed to disable the lock on Zelda's room and pushed it open. I never thought I'd ever see this.

Zelda was crouched in a corner with a black haired boy standing above her pointing a knife at her throat.

When Link opened the door, the boy turned his gaze from Link to me. This boy looked just like the one from my dream, His red eyes shine evilly. He began to walk closer to me and grabbed my hand, he pressed his cold lips against it. I immediately pulled my hand back in disgust, how dare he even touch me!

"G-get away from me you creep" I stumbled backing away. The rest of the knight academy were behind me, staring at the stranger.

"Hmm, I guess my bride wants this to go the hard way" laughed the demonic teen reaching for my hand again. I tried to back off again. The moment he mentioned the word 'Bride' I knew that this was the boy from my dream.


End file.
